cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou's Promise
Caillou's Promise is an episode from Season 2 of "Caillou". It originally aired on Plot The episode starts with Rosie and Caillou playing in the sandbox. While Rosie bothers Caillou, he says no to her and tells mom that he wants to ban Rosie from playing in the sandbox. Then he rubs the sand of his clothes, getting some sand in Rosie's eyes, causing her to start crying. Caillou's Mommy then some in and says that Caillou needs to share the sandbox. Furious by this Caillou promises anyway. Later, Mom goes to the car to go to work while Dad promises to clean up the kitchen. Caillou sees that his cat, Gilbert is on the table. Caillou gets Gilbert off the table and leads him out the door, taking Gilbert outside. Then, Caillou comes back to the sandbox and continues playing there without Rosie. Rosie finds Caillou out the window. When Daddy takes Rosie outside, Caillou tells him that he doesn't want Rosie to play in the sandbox with him, but Daddy explains that it is very important not to break a promise, so Caillou follows his promise he made to Mommy earlier. Later at the park, Caillou plays with Jason and Jefferey in the sand, and Caillou hears that his friends are going to the circus today. Caillou asks his dad if he can come to the circus. Daddy however says he can come to the circus another day. Then, Jason and Jefferey say that they need to ask their mommy first. This gets Caillou excited to go to the circus. Later, while Caillou is eating his sandwich, he talks about the news that he's going with Jason and Jeffrey to the circus today. When Rosie replies, Caillou yells at her that she can't come to the circus with him, and bans her from going with him and the twins. Rosie starts crying. Caillou's Daddy says that the boys' mother didn't say anything to him at the park. He says that he is not going after all. After that, Caillou also gets sad, saying that the twins promised. And then walks to his room crying and sobbing. Caillou's dad comes to his room with Caillou, and cheers Caillou up. Then, Dad says he is going to the circus some other time. The doorbell rings and Caillou checks to see if it's the twins. He disappointingly finds out that it was Mommy coming back from work. She tells that the circus was in town and she saw a big tent on her way home. Caillou then cheers up and finds out that he IS going to the circus today after all. He invites Rosie, and the family goes to the circus. Trivia * This is the second time Caillou cries about the circus, the first was "Caillou Joins the Circus." * This is the second time Rosie and Caillou cry in the same episode. The first was "Caillou is a Clown." * Gilbert is meowing like Olly. Goofs * When Doris says "No buts", she's wearing her normal clothes. Category:Crying Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Caillou misbehaving